The proposed research will evaluate two aloholism treatment methods which appear promising on the basis of recent evidence. The first treatment is a method of assuring adherence to disulfiram therapy which otherwise has not fulfilled its potential. The second treatment is a social-behavioral-reinforcement treatment that has shown encouraging results with inpatient alcoholics. Both treatments will be evaluated with outpatient alcoholics with special attention to female alcoholics. The experimental design will provide for a third comparison condition consisting of a usual type of alcohol education, counseling, and Antabuse prescription. Several measures will be taken of drinking behavior, family adjustment, vocational adjustment and institutionalization all for a 24 month follow-up period. The results should provide valuable evidence regarding the general problem of medication adherence and the usefulness of the social reinforcement approach to alcoholism. Favorable results would reveal a new and practical method of treatment for outpatient alcoholics.